Unexpected Discovery
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: A girl meets Jasper, and unexpectedly finds out about his secret.Little does she know that the secret she knows isn't the only one he kept from her!R&R.Just Read It!Story better than the summary.
1. To Forks!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY IMAGINATION AND MYSELF.**

I groaned as my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID before flipping it open.

"What is Hayley?" I growled.

"When are you getting up?" she responded in her always cheerful manner.

"Why do you what to know?" I grumbled. It was too early in the morning.

"Do you remember what we're doing today? Where we're going?" she questioned.

"Huh?" I said. Then I turned over and looked at my calendar.

"OH! I'm so sorry Hayley. I'll be ready in twenty." I told her as I scrambled across my room.

"Ok. See ya then."

Our school was on a break for the Presidents' Day holiday, and Hayley and I had been waiting for months to go on a trail ride in the Olympic Peninsula. Haley's parents owned a cabin by this little town named Forks. We were heading out early on the first day of break. I couldn't wait to get to the forest.

I pulled my gray sweatshirt over my head and grabbed the duffel bag that held all the necessities for a five-day trip. Stuffing my phone in my pocket, I looked at the clock. I still had five minutes before Hayley would pick me up.

I quickly downed a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereal.

My mom got up and was walking into the kitchen when I heard Haley's truck pull up in front of the house. I grabbed the duffel bag and a small bag that held a homemade first aid kit for our horses and all the other things we might need.

"Have fun sweetie and tell Hayley I said hello. Oh, and watch out for bears. I heard the Peninsula was full of them." My mom told me.

"Don't worry. Abby has forest smarts, and so does Remy." I told her as I hugged her good bye.

"Still, just be careful. I don't want either one of you to get hurt."

Hayley honked the horn and I ran out of the house.

"Road Trip!" She yelled as I climbed into the car.

"I know! I couldn't sleep last night because of I was so excited. We need to go get the horses." I responded.

We sped down the country road. I looked at the clock and saw it was six in the morning. We pulled into the ranch where we kept our horse. I jumped out of the truck to go grab our horses. My horse was a Paint/Quarter Horse cross named Abby. Hayley's horse was a Tennessee Walking Horse named Remy. They were best friends, just like us.

"Abby! Remy!" I called to them.

Both horses trotted up to the gate of their stalls.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?"

I quickly slipped their halters on and jumped onto Abby. We made our way over to the trailer. Hayley took Remy from me and started to put on their traveling boots. I did the same and then we loaded them into the trailer. Hayley drove us to the tack room to grab our saddles.

As we drove out of the ranch Hayley started sing "On the road again! On the road again!"

I joined in with her and we sang and talked all the way to Forks.


	2. Do you believe in vampires?

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

We were laughing at something Hayley's boyfriend had said when we pulled up in front of the cabin.

"We're here." Hayley said, "You know, Alex, you really should get a new boyfriend. You shouldn't let Hayden drag you down like that. He was a jerk."

"I know Hayley, I know." I told her"It's just I'm scared the next guy is going to be just like him. I don't what that. I really want him to be something special."

"You never know when you'll find Mr. Right, Alex. But let's forget about guys for the weekend."

"Ok. Let's get the horses."

We climbed out of the car and took the horses out of the trailer. Abby greeted me by nudging my head. Remy pricked his ears and trotted a circle around Hayley.

"Let's get them saddled up and take them for a short ride before we go get some dinner." She said as she laughed at Remy's antics.

"Ok. I'm sure Abby wants to stretch her legs." I responded.

When we were saddled up, we headed into the woods. Soon into the woods, Remy got a rock caught in his hoof and he and Hayley turned back.

"Come back by four, ok Alex?" she said to me.

"Sure. I just want to explore this trail." I told her.

Abby and I continued deep into the woods. We were trotting, when Abby suddenly stopped. She swiveled her ears around to try to hear something.

"What is it girl?" I asked her.

She twirled around and bolted into the woods. I didn't know what was chasing us, but it was sure scaring Abby. I let her run because she wasn't known to spook like that. I still didn't know what was chasing us.

We reached a clearing when I was launched out of my saddle. I rolled across the ground and when I sat up, I saw something terrifying.

There was a blond man gripping my horse's neck. He had ripped the saddle of her back and was leaning down to her neck. Abby bucked and reared to try and get him off. I just stared at the man. When my horse terrified scream reached my ears, I was pulled into action.

"GET OFF OF MY HORSE!!" I screamed at the man.

I guess I shocked him and he jumped off her. He landed gracefully on the balls of his feet. Abby ran over to me and stood trembling behind me.

The man stared at me, and I stared back at him. He looked like a god or something. He had an inhuman beauty. I then noticed there was something red on his cheek and chin, dark red that looked like blood. _Blood. _Then it hit me. It was blood! Oh My God, he's a vampire. Why else would he have attacked Abby and I?

His eyes were black and piercing. I stayed where I was, unable to move because of them. Suddenly I felt sleepy. Like I had been trying to stay awake, but couldn't any longer. I tried to stay calm.

Abby hit my shoulder with her head, waking me up. I slowly stood up and put the reins over Abby's head, never taking my eyes away from the man. The only time I looked away was when I pulled myself onto Abby bareback. I looked back at him one last time before I turned Abby towards the cabin. While she galloped away, I thought about what I had seen.

He was deathly white, had black eyes, had blood on his cheek and chin, and he attacked Abby and I. He had to be a vampire. There was no other explanation.

When we got back to the cabin, Hayley was waiting outside for us.

"What happen to you? You look like you saw a ghost. Wait, you look like how Madeline Stephano describes the vampires in her story." Hayley said, "What happened to you?"

"Something spooked Abby and she took off running." I explained.

"What happened to your saddle?" she added.

"Oh. Um, a branch grabbed it and tore the cinch. I don't know how I stayed on, but I did. I couldn't find the saddle when I tried to go back." I told her.

"Ok. But now you don't have a saddle."

"No. I do, I brought my old saddle."

"Ok. Let's put Abby away and we can go get some dinner."

I nodded and walked Abby to the stable where we were keeping the horses. Hayley noticed first I was bleeding.

"Oh My God, Alex your bleeding!" she yelled.

I looked down at my arm and saw a cut down my arm from my elbow to the palm of my hand. Both hands were completely scraped up too. Hayley wrapped her jacket around my arm, and ran to get the first aid kit. I took that time to make sure the man hadn't cut Abby. She was fine.

"Alex, we should go to the hospital. I don't think I know how to fix that." She said after looking in the kit.

I nodded weakly and followed her to the car. As I sat in the truck, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. When we got to the hospital, I sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room while Hayley talked to nurse at the desk.

Then I saw him again. He was walking across the room with one of the doctors. I tried to make myself disappear, and hoped he wouldn't see me. He did. When he passed me, he whipped his head to look around the room. His black eyes grew wide when he saw me. We stared at each other until the doctor got his attention again. He said something to the doctor and then walked out the door.

"Alexandra, the doctor will see you now." A plump nurse told me after looking at her clipboard.

I followed her, but my thoughts were still on the man. She led me into a room and closed the door behind her.

I didn't have to wait long for the doctor to come in. I was surprised to see he was the same doctor that was talking to the vampire. He had blond hair and golden eyes. They mesmerized me just like the vampire's black eyes had.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. What happened here, Alexandra?" he asked me.

"I-I fell off my horse and cut my arm." I lied.

The doctor would never have believed me if I had told him the truth.

"That must have been some fall." He said as he brought a needle, thread, and other things over to the table. "Please sit on the table here and I will get you patched up soon."

I climbed on to the table and watched as he cleaned the wound. I winced when he started to stitch the two edges of the wound together.

"How did you fall off? If you don't mind me asking." He asked.

"I don't mind." I told him before I started to explain. "Um, something spooked my horse and she took off running. Then something attacked us. I fell off and cut my arm open."

"Did you see what attacked you?" he asked.

"Um."

I couldn't just tell him a vampire attacked me. He would send me to a crazy hospital.

"No, I didn't see it ran away before I could."

He looked at me with concern. I looked away, guilty.

"There. Your arm is all patched up. Do you want me to look at your hands too?"

"Sure. I don't think they will need stitches, but I don't want them to get infected."

He nodded and started to look at my hands. I noticed his hands were freezing. I decided to trust him.

"Dr. Cullen do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked.

He stiffened for a moment, if I had blinked I would have missed it.

"What do you mean by that, Alexandra?" he responded hesitantly.

"I mean like vampires and werewolves and things like that."

He stiffened for longer this time.

"Yes, yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just wondering."

"Ok. There, your hands are fixed up too. Try to stay out of the deep woods."

"Ok. Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Your Welcome Alexandra."

When we left the office, Hayley and I went to a diner in town. After dinner, we went back to the cabin. My sleep was full of pale, blond haired vampires with black eyes. Oddly, I wasn't scared of the vampires in my dream.

The next morning, Hayley called me outside.

"Look what someone did. Someone found your saddle. And got you a new cinch." She said.

Sure enough, there was my saddle with a brand-new girth and saddle blanket sitting on it. Hayley was talking about how it was so amazing that someone had found it AND got me a new cinch and blanket. When she picked up the blanket to look at it, a piece of paper fell onto the deck. I picked it up and read it.

It said:

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I am sorry I attacked you and your horse and scared you. I hope this saddle blanket and cinch will make up for the ones I destroyed. I'm sorry for being so rude. I hope you can forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_JWH_

Oh My God! The vampire brought my saddle back and bought these things. I wonder what JWH stood for. Maybe it was his name.

"Alex, look, the blanket has your name on it." Hayley exclaimed.

I looked and in the same spidery handwriting as the note, was my name on the blanket in gold thread.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know! That's so cool. I wonder who did this." She said.

I never saw the vampire again over our trip. We didn't go back into the forest. I was just happy that Abby let me ride her again. Usually a horse wouldn't let you on their backs if something had jumped on their backs.

I had a dream the last night we were in Forks. In it, I was with the vampire. We were laughing about something. I wasn't scared of him. I don't know how I felt. The dream fast forwarded he was carrying me. He was running, I wasn't moving and the vampire had a pained look on his face. The dream went forward again and I was on a hospital bed. I was hooked up to lots of different machines. The vampire was at my side holding my hand.

I wouldn't understand the dream for a long time.


	3. Stalker and maybe, a friend

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

I walked into a nasty surprise on Monday when I came back to school. Sitting at the desk next to mine was the vampire. I stopped in the doorway of the room. The girl I was talking to, Jenna, noticed me staring at him.

"Oh, that's Jasper. He's new here. He's really cute." She said. "He's not very friendly though. I don't think he likes it here." She added with a look of resentment in her eyes.

Jasper, I thought. Then I thought back to the note that came with the saddle blanket and cinch. I bet Jasper was the _J _in the _JWH._

"Ah, Alexandra. There you are. I hope you don't mind bringing our new student, Jasper, up to speed do you?" my teacher said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I don't mind." I told him. Even though I wanted to say I minded and run out of the classroom.

"Thank you Alex." He said relived, "I hope you can make his adjustment more easier for him. He used to go to a small school and you and I both know that this school isn't small. Can you help him find his classes too. I think he's in some of yours."

I nodded and walked to my desk. Hopefully this would be my only class with him. I dropped my backpack at the side of my desk.

"Hello." He said. I was surprised to hear his voice. It was melodic and high.

"Hi." I said. I made sure not to look up at him.

"I'm happy you agreed to help me. I don't want to be behind." He told me, "By the way, my name is Jasper Hale. What's yours?"

"Alexandra Wilson."

Jasper Hale. _**J **__W __**H**_. I still didn't know what the "W" stood for.

"Alexandra, you have a beautiful name. Did you know its Greek for the defender of mankind?"

"I did. Please just call me Alex. Only my parents or my teachers call me by my full name. I know, it's also the female version of Alexander. I've study the meaning of names last summer."

"Really. What does my name mean?" he asked.

"It comes from English origin and means jewel."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him smile. I was amazed by the brightness of it and was speechless for a moment. He was about to say something, but class had started.

I barely noticed Jasper during class and I began to relax. I would remember he was there and tensed up again. I felt myself become calm against my will. Remembering the first time Jasper and I meet, and the sleepiness I felt; made me scowl. I didn't want to get comfortable around him, a vampire.

"I think it would be easier to pay attention if you relaxed." He whispered.

"I know, but I don't need your help." I hissed quietly.

I looked at him again. He was wearing a tight fitting tan sweater and a pair of worn jeans. He caught me looking at him and smiled. My eyes darted back to the front of the room and stayed there for the rest of the class.

I packed up my things in record time when class ended. I was about to make my escape to my next class when I heard Jasper call my name.

"What?" I asked him.

I know I sound mean, but he was driving me crazy. He didn't have to follow me when I left Forks.

"Could you show me where I could find my next class?" he asked.

"Fine."

I looked at his schedule and saw he had the next class with me. And the next class, and the next, and the next. In fact he had all his classes with me. Even AP Agriculture Science. There was only seven people in that class because it was so unappealing.

"It looks like you have all your classes with me. You can just follow me."

I sped down the halls trying to keep him from walking next to me. Unfortunately, I failed.

"So what were you doing in Forks last week?" he asked me.

I grimaced and answered through clenched teeth, "I was trying to enjoy Presidents' Day break with my friend and my horse."

"I'm sorry. I needed to … get out."

I snorted at the comment, "Sure. You needed to get out."

"Yes, I did. Can we talk about this later?" he said, almost pleading.

I looked at him and saw that he really didn't what to talk about what the conversation was leading to with everyone around us. I saw that his eyes were golden today.

We walked into the class. I groaned when I saw what was on the board.

"What's wrong Alex?" Jasper asked behind me.

I pointed to the board.

"Oh. This class is Algebra II, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"I am really good at Algebra II."

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I've done Algebra II over half a dozen times. I can help you."

"Thank you." I said to him, for once thankful for him barging into my life.

"Your welcome."

We sat down at the back desk and I pulled out the thick calculus book.

"I could weight lift with these things." I told Jasper.

"They aren't that heavy."

"Of coarse they aren't heavy to you. I bet you could lift the books in both of our desk with me on them and not strain yourself." I joked.

"Your right, I can." He said.

"Show off." I muttered.

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful, light sound. Very much like little bells.

"You have a very charming smile, Alex. You should use it more." He said.

I looked down at the book again.

"Are you ok, Alex? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. We should get to work." I said quickly.

Jasper frowned, but we did start to work. As he helped me, I actually started to relax. I tried not to but I did. I had to admit; when Jasper explained it, calculus did seem easier. I didn't notice how fast class went.

"Does this make since now?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. It does thanks." I said.

"Your welcome. At least one thing good came out of me being here."

"Please don't remind me Jasper."

I walked out of the class in the same mood as when I came in. I tried to lose Jasper in the crowd. I made my way towards the girls' locker room. I hated PE. At least it was swimming and not actual PE. We were swimming the mile today. I walked out of the locker room, talking to my friend, Meg.

"The new guy, Jasper, is staring at you, Alex." She told me.

"He is?" I questioned even though I didn't doubt it.

"Yeah he is. Do you have any classes with him?"

"Yeah. We have all our classes together." I told her.

"OMG! You are so lucky. He's sooo cute."

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

I shot a look at Jasper, who was lounging in the bleachers. He had a smile on his face and was looking straight at me.

"As soon as you are done swimming the mile, I will give you a slip. Then you can go get dressed or take a shower, and go hang out or something." My teacher told us.

I slipped into the pool to start. I let myself slip into the trance I always go into when I swim distance. My only thoughts were on my breathing and my strokes. I was done in a quick, 4:53.

"Well done Alexandra." The teacher said when she handed me the slip.

I jogged to the locker room to take a warm shower. When I got dressed, about half of the class was back in. I was contemplating whether I should wait for Meg when she came in.

"Alex, Jasper asked me to tell you he would be waiting for you outside." She told me quickly.

I growled and asked her, "Did you tell him the locker room had two exits?"

"No, but Alex, you shouldn't turn him down if he asks you out. He's totally hot, and he seems really nice. You need to get over Hayden."

"Ok, ok." I growled and stalked out of the main locker room.

I looked to see which door he was at. When I couldn't find him, I dashed to the door closes to my next class.

I barely made it out the door when I heard Jasper say, "So where to next?"

I stiffened and said, "AP Agriculture Science. To most people; the most boring and hardest class you can take."

"Let's go. I've had harder."

I growled again. He laughed and stayed in step next to me. I held my silence throughout the next class.

I was glad when we were dismissed for lunch.

"Will you eat lunch with me?" Jasper asked on out way out.

"I'm going to eat lunch with one of my friends."

"Can I ask her if she minds?"

"N-"

Too late.

"Alex!" I heard Hayley call.

"Hey Hayley. Let's g-" I started to say.

"Hello, Hayley. My name is Jasper Hale. I was hoping to ask you if you minded if I borrowed Alex today." Jasper said before I could make my escape with her.

"Hi Jasper. No I don't mind if you borrow Alex. Have fun Alex." Hayley said quickly, giving me a smile. When she thought Jasper wasn't looking, she gave me a thumbs up before walking away. Jasper smiled.

"Where do you want to sit Alex? There's so many places on this campus."

"If your going to do what I think you followed me to do, by the agriculture building. If not, then under some trees."

"What do you think I'm here to do?"

"Kill me."

He stopped and said, "You really think I came here to kill you?"

"Yes."

He laughed.

"It's not funny Jasper."

"Yes it is. Do you seriously think I came here to kill you?" his voice became quieter as he led the way to a secluded clump of trees, "If I had needed to, or wanted to, kill you; you would be dead by now. I would have killed you in the clearing."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ground. I didn't want to ask the question that I really wanted to, so I asked a different one.

"What were you doing when you decided to chase Abby and I?"

"I was going to hunt. I needed to drink."

I shivered when he said that. He didn't need to specify.

"I didn't mean to hurt you though. I didn't smell you when I picked up the trail. But you were there, and when I pushed you off you sliced open your arm. I noticed that. I was so close to killing you. My self-control was lacking without any humans around. I knew no one would know what would happen to you if I did. I probably would have if your horse hadn't been there. If she had ran and left you, I would have. And then, at the hospital when I was talking to Carlisle, you were there. It was too much I had to leave."

I felt bad for him. I didn't notice he still held my hand until I noticed I was shivering because of the cold. I also didn't notice I was rubbing his hand with my thumb. I looked up at him to see his reaction. He was staring down at with a look I didn't really understand. He pulled his hand away. I looked away and watched across the campus.

I wish I hadn't. what I saw almost made me cry. Across the campus was my ex-boyfriend, the only one I still loved, was making out with his girlfriend. Though Hayden was abusive and only wanted me for my body, he was the first boy that ever told me he loved me.

"What's wrong, Alex?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing." I responded quickly.

"I know something is wrong. You can tell me." He told me. I looked at him and he looked back at me concerned.

"Alex, you can't hide things like emotions from me."

"Why can't I?"

"Because some of my kind have powers." He started. I didn't know this and wanted him to continue. "My brother, Edward, can read minds, and his wife, Bella, can put up something like a shield. Their daughter, Renesme, can so you pictures in your mind by touching you. My …. sister, Alice, can see the future."

I wondered why he hesitated before he said Alice's power.

"What can you do?" I asked him.

"I can feel and manipulate emotions. Just now when you looked away and saw that couple, you were feeling pain and love towards the boy."

I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"It confused me, Alex, when you first saw me and found out what I was, you were not afraid. It amazed me. You were never afraid."

"I wasn't?" I asked, not completely believing.

"No. You actually scared Carlisle when you asked him if he believed in vampires."

"Wow. I probably should know who Carlisle is by now, but I don't. Who is he?"

"It's alright. Carlisle is the father of the coven I belong to. A coven is a group. There are eight members in our coven. There is only one other coven with the same diet as ours. Carlisle was the doctor that fixed your arm."

"Oh. I didn't know Dr. Cullen is a vampire. So Carlisle turned you?"

"No. If Carlisle would have been the one that turned me, then I wouldn't be here."

"Why?"

"Because Carlisle sees turning someone as a last option before death. I was created to fight in a newborn army. I wouldn't have barged into your life if Carlisle turned me."

"Oh."

"Actually, you would be dead if I had found you and never been in Carlisle's coven."

I shuddered at the thought. I came so close to death.

"So what do we have after lunch, Alex?" Jasper asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"You tell me. You have the schedule."

"I'm testing you, seeing if you know your schedule."

I scowled and told him, "We have American History and Italian."

"Potete prendere l'italiano?" he asked in Italian.

"Sì. Avrei pensato che già si conosce l'italiano."

"Sono fluente in italiano. La moglie di Carlisle, Esme, godrebbe di parlare con te."

"Why?" I asked him in English.

"Because she is fluent too and she enjoys speaking it."

"Oh. Who is all in your coven?"

Jasper made a face, but told me, "Carlisle was turned and then three centuries later, he turned Edward, and later Esme, later Rosalie. It was originally Carlisle, Edward, and Esme Cullen, with Rosalie they started the Hale part of the family. Rosalie found her husband to be, Emmet, and Carlisle turned him. I was turned some where in the years and so was Alice. I found her and we started our own coven until we reached Carlisle and the coven. I became a Hale and Alice became a Cullen. Years after that, Edward met Bella and they got married when she was still a human. Giving birth to their child, Renesme, Edward turned Bella."

I thought about things for a moment and then asked, "So you and Alice are the only ones that aren't married."

He paused and then answered, "Yes."

I don't know why I was relieved. I think it was hormones. Stupid hormones.

The bell rang for the end of lunch. I got up and started to walk to History. Jasper seemed lost in thought and followed me. He seemed to perk up when the assignment was put on the board. We were discussing the pros and cons of each side of the Civil War. He smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I was in the Civil War before I was turned." He whispered to me.

"Well then, we'll have a very fun debate. Else you fought for the Union."

He just smiled.

"So what's one pro and one con about the Union?" he asked me.

"A pro is that the Union had a bigger population than the South and a con is that most of the Northerns didn't know the terrain of the South and most of the war was fought in the South." I told him.

"That's two cons."

"No its not. Its two reasons in one."

"Yes, its two reasons. But two reasons equal two cons."

"Fine. Your turn."

"The Northerns were cocky and the Southerns were determined."

"Is that a pro or a con?"

"Both."

"Which ones which?"

"It's actually both. Northerns being cocky is a pro for the Southerns and a con for the Northerns. The Southerns being determined was a pro for us and a con for them."

I barked a short laugh and told him, "You just used "Us" and "Them" in your sentence."

"I guess I did. Force of habit."

We both started to laugh. Then I remembered my dream, us laughing together. That made me stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Noth-. Actually it was a dream I had."

Suddenly Jasper was serious.

"What did you see in the dream? When did you have it?" he asked.

I squirmed in my seat and looked down.

"Alex, you need to tell me."

"Why?" I asked, uncomfortable.

"Because Alice thinks her visions started in dreams. I need you to tell me everything. Please Alex."

I looked at him and he looked back at me with concern. I was scared to tell him.

"Please Alex. This could be important."

"Maybe later Jasper."

He sighed and we went back to work.

Jasper tried again in Italian class.

"Alex ti prego di dirmi." He asked.

"Non ora Jasper." I told him.

"Please Alex."

"Jasper."

"Alex."

"What will you do if I tell you."

"It depends on what you are going to tell you."

I groaned. This wasn't going to be easy.


	4. Weakness

Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephanie Meyer.

The bell rang and I raced from the classroom.

"Alex!" Jasper called.

I kept walking. I crossed the street and started home. I heard a motorcycle behind me. I looked behind me and what I saw made me growl. Jasper was hunched over the handle bars of a silver Buell that was speeding towards me. I hurried along the road trying to get home before Jasper caught up with me. I tried not to pay attention to him when he pulled up next to me.

"Alex wait!" he called.

I kept walking.

"Just talk to me Alex."

I turned up my street and started to walk up the drive to my house.

"Alex say something."

"Nice Buell."

I heard him get off the bike. I sprinted the last couple feet to the door and quickly unlocked it. I opened the door and hurried inside. I slammed the door and locked it before Jasper could open it again.

"Alex open the door."

I sunk to the floor in front of the door, grabbing my hair. I couldn't do this anymore. I ignored the pounding on the door and Jasper yelling at me to let me in.

I walked into the garage and climbed into the Mustang my friend fixed up for my sixteenth birthday. It dark blue and it was really, really fast. I hit the garage door opener and backed out of the garage. Jasper didn't expect that and looked at me in amazement. I whirled it around and gunned the engine. I sped down the street, heading for the country.

I heard the roar of a motorcycle behind me. In the rearview mirror, I saw Jasper behind me. I hit the acceleration pedal again and the car sped forward. I couldn't lose him. I noticed the speedometer was wavering a little above 80. I almost didn't noticed until it was too that Jasper had pulled in front of me and stopped in the middle of the road.

I slammed on the brakes. The car slid to a stop inches in front of Jasper.

"Jasper!" I hissed.

When he stepped out of the way I slammed down on the acceleration. I drove to the ranch. I was getting ready to get on a three year old stallion named Jackson when Jasper pulled in. I got on Jackson before Jasper could reach me.

"Alex, plea-" he started before Jackson whirled around and reared.

"Whoa boy. Jasper, I'm trying to do something."

"I just want to talk to you." He said as he reached for the bridle.

That was too much for poor Jackson. He turned and ran. He jumped the fence around the ranch and took off down the ditch road. Then he started to buck and rear. I fell of him and he turned on me. I closed my eyes after I looked up to see his strong forelegs descending on me.

I heard a distant thump and a groan. I shivered from a cold that suddenly fell over me. I opened me eyes. Curled over me in a protective ball, was Jasper. He wasn't breathing and had his eyes clamped shut. He was shaking.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

"Crawl out from under me Alex. Hurry!"

I did as he told and watched him. He was still shaking. But he had opened his eyes. He raised his head and stared at me. I noticed my something damp on my arm. I looked down and saw my arm had started bleeding again.

"Run Alex." Jasper whispered through clenched teeth, "Run!"

I got up off the ground and took off running. I looked back once and saw him shaking stronger than before and staring at the ground. Jackson was at the gate. I grabbed the reins and took off his saddle. I led him to the wash racks to shower him off. I had finished everything and Jasper still wasn't back. I was worried.

I took out the first aid kit and wrapped my arm where it bled. I cleaned my sleeve so when Jasper came back, it wouldn't upset him. I looked for his Buell to make sure I hadn't been waiting after he left. It was still there.

"I'm sorry Jasper." I whispered to myself and to Jasper where ever he was.

I started the drive home in silence. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I turned on the radio. The song that came on was "Whispers In the Dark" by the band Skillet. The next song was "Chemicals React". After that was "Pushing the Senses".

I was jittery the rest of the night. I couldn't get to sleep for hours. Suddenly I felt myself get sleepy. I recognized this feeling.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

Nothing. I was sad. I wanted to sit up and look around my room, but sleep over took me.

* * *

**I really hope somebody saw a name trick I used in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Nothing. (I'm really getting tired of writing this)

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I was excited. If Jasper being at school wasn't a dream, then the day would be fun. I drove to school, and looked for the Buell. It wasn't there. I was disappointed. I walked into my first class, hoping he would be there. He wasn't.

The whole day he wasn't at school. I drove home, also hoping he would be there. I reminded myself that I shouldn't be disappointed that he wasn't there. Maybe he went back home. Maybe he had never been there and everything had been a dream. But the stitches in my arm reminded me that it wasn't.

The next few days were sunny too. Again Jasper wasn't there. Everything had to be a dream. I spent the days trying to forget everything that had happened.

That night, I almost cried myself to sleep. During the night, I thought I felt someone watching me. I sat up in my bed. A wave of sleepiness washed over me.

"Jasper?" I whispered.

I thought I heard a rustling to behind me. I looked, and there he was. He sat in the old rocking chair that my mom used when I couldn't, or wouldn't, sleep when I was little.

"Jasper." I said again, smiling, "How long have you been there?"

"Since 9:30. Did you miss me?" he said smiling too.

"Yes." I said before I could think. I looked down embarrassed.

He laughed and I smiled and slid out of my bed.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"When its sunny, I go hunting. I also visited my family. Esme and Carlisle wanted to make sure I was coping. It is my first time since joining the coven that I've around humans without someone else there. Edward wanted to make sure he was winning the bet too."

"Oh." I said as I walked towards him, "What's the bet about?"

"On whether or not I break down and lose control. Edward says that I won't, and Emmet says I will. I thought you would be happy I was gone."

"I wasn't happy. School's boring without you. When you say lose control, you mean…" I whispered, while involuntarily reaching up to touch my neck.

"Yes. I've had some close calls in the past. Rosalie was hoping Emmet would win so our secret wouldn't be revealed. Carlisle has faith, but is worried for you."

I stood in front of him.

"Why is he worried for me?"

"Because I'm spending a lot of time with you, and if I do lose control he thinks you might be…effected."

I thought about what he had said. Jasper moved over in the chair and grabbed a blanket from the chest by him.

"Sit. I woke you up."

I sat next to him, though the blanket did little to keep me warm.

"No you didn't, I wasn't sleeping yet. Why are you always cold? Don't you need to sleep?"

He smiled and said, "That could have changed very quickly. As for being cold all the time; when you are undead, you do not give off heat. People only give off heat because they have a beating heart. No, I don't need to sleep. Sometimes it's a disadvantage, sometimes it's an advantage of being what we are."

"Oh. Why are you here?"

"I thought you said you missed me?"

"I do. I just want to know why you're here?"

"Your window was unlocked."

"That doesn't explain anything."

"Yes it does. Your window was open, I came in."

"No it doesn't. Why did you come in?"

"The window was unlocked."

"Jasper!"

"Okay, Okay. I like watching you sleep."

"That doesn't sound like a stalker at all." I laughed.

"I'm serious. You look extremely peaceful when you sleep."

I looked at him with curiosity.

"Since when have you known that?" I asked.

"Since the night after you came to Forks."

"For that long?"

"Yes."

"So you have been watching me sleep since then? Am I that exciting?"

"Yes. You smile more than you do when your awake. As I said before you look extremely peaceful."

I thought about what he said and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm just waiting for this dream to take a turn."

"Explain please."

"I'm just waiting for you to go `Muwahaha` or what ever your evil laugh sounds like and attack."

"Ah. If you really what me to…." He started with a playful glint in his eye.

He pulled me around to face him. He gave me a toothy smile and picked me up. He evil laughed.

"Jasper! No! I didn't mean that to be serious!" I started to say when he dropped me on my bed.

He leaned down and went for my throat.

"Jasper." I whimpered, afraid.

He brushed his teeth across my neck. I sighed. I thought he really was going to attack. He leaned back and laughed.

"You have no faith in me."

I kicked out at him.

"OW!" I whined when my kicked connected.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." He laughed.

"Neither was what you just did! You scared me! Don't do that again!"

"You asked for it."

"No I didn't." I said, trying to not laugh.

"You said it yourself `I'm just waiting for you to go Muwha-`"

"I wasn't serious!" I interrupted and kicked at him again.

He caught my foot before it hit him. I tried to pull it away from him.

He tensed for a moment and then whispered, "Your Mother."

Before I could react, he pulled back the covers of the bed and put them around me. He then disappeared into the shadows. I lay down and willed my heart to slow down. I heard my door open and quickly closed my eyes.

"Alexandra?" my mom said quietly.

When I didn't move, she left the room. The moment the door closed, Jasper was back at my bed.

"You need to work at calming your heartbeat." He whispered, "I could hear it from where I was."

I sat up and asked, "

You have super human hearing. Where were you?"

"In your closet."

"Huh?"

"I'll show you." He said as he pulled me from my bed.

He dropped my hand when we reached my tiny closet. He jumped up and grabbed the small shelf at the top of the closet. He pulled himself up and disappeared into the shadows. I looked up and tried to find him in the shadows. He smiled and I saw he had pressed himself into the space above the shelf. I threw a pillow up and he caught it in the crook of his arm.

"Show off."

"Back up I'm coming down."

I scurried back as he dropped down onto the spot where I just was. I smiled. Involuntarily, I yawned.

"Your tired. You need your sleep." Jasper said.

"I won't be able to sleep with you here."

"I can change that."

"Don't."

"You still need to sleep."

"So?"

"You need to sleep." he said again.

This time he took my hand and pulled me over to my bed. I yawned again.

"See your yawning."

"Yawning is only a reaction to cool off the brain when it gets over heated."

"Which happens when you need sleep."

He sat down on the bed and pulled me up with him. He pulled the covers around me.

"You promise you'll be here tomorrow, and this isn't past a dream."

"I'll be here tomorrow if it isn't sunny. I don't think it will be; I looked and it will be cloudy with a chance of rain."

I nodded.

"I like rain."

"So do I. Now sleep."

"Wait, what happens when its sunny?"

"I'll show you later if you sleep."

"'Night Jasper."

"Good night Alexandra."

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. My head was resting against his muscular chest. He still held my hand and with his free hand stroked my hair. Jasper started to, I think, sing. I couldn't hear the words he was saying, he sung so quiet.

I fell asleep quickly. I remember feeling something cold on my forehead. Next thing I know my mom was waking me to wake me up.


End file.
